1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound source control information generating apparatus and particularly relates to a sound source control information generating apparatus, an electronic percussion instrument, and a sound source control information generating method adapted for preventing generation of an unintended sound caused by a rebound of an object placed on one of multiple struck heads.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-255871 discloses an electronic percussion instrument having a struck head that is divided into four portions. When one struck head is struck, the electronic percussion instrument generates a sound responsive to the stroke with use of a pressure sensor disposed on a back side of each struck head and a piezoelectric sensor disposed on a back side of a case.